


Devour by Shelly Crane Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Devoured - Shelly Crane
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Romance, shelly crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for the Devoured series by Shelly Crane. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/devour-by-shelly-crane-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour by Shelly Crane Playlist

01\. Not Alone by Red

02\. Demons by Imagine Dragons 

03\. Dark Days by Punch Brothers 

04\. Elements [Orchestral Version] by Lindsey Stirling

05\. I Need You by M83

06\. Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine

07\. Baptized by Daughtry

08\. Ho Hey by The Lumineers

09\. Find You by Zedd Feat. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant


End file.
